Finding Crimson Fury
by DancingQueen21
Summary: 15 years have passed since the signers went their separate ways. Everything had remained peaceful in Neo Domino, that is until a cultist by the name of Hikari decided to disrupt everything and reawaken the Crimson Dragon. Hikari has plans to destroy Neo Domino, and Ruka is in trouble. Can the signers band together after so long and save her? Or has time worn old bonds?


_My dear fanfiction readers, it's been so long but I'm back again to start a new fic. I wasn't sure whether or not to try and revive Arcadia Academy since it's been so long and I have no idea if anyone would continue reading it or not. So I'm starting a new fic instead. I'm starting University this September so for the month of August updates will be consistent since I have no life but September… Not so much. Anyways! I've decided to stick to the canon characters for the main group on the good guys side of this story, however I need apps for OCs for the bad guys known as the 'cultists'. You submit the app via review or PM, just use a standard application form. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this new story!_

**Prologue**

The sands of time can scattered over the city of Neo Domino, washing it down thoroughly and cleansing it's memory of the past. 15 years ago chaos had ensued, but peace had returned to the city and the turmoil that had once taken over was now long forgotten.

By most.

Deep in the ghettos of the Satellite district, where darkness thrived even in sunlight, a small church-like building stood. Stained glass windows were shattered and caked with dust, cracks decorated the bricks and mortar – this building had certainly seen better years.

On the front steps of the church stood a man dressed in a dark, hooded cloak. His hood draped over his eyes and cast his face in shadow, yet he could still see the rest of the city with perfect clarity. He gazed out over the ruin and wreckage around him, and further past that to the lively city beyond the bridge that connected old with new. It was true the two cities had been joined together by this bridge, but that didn't mean they were one.

"No, not yet." The man tended to speak to himself, seeing as he was the only one worthy of his own company. He sneered at the twinkling lights that just loved to glare at him in his dark hole of a home.

"One day… You'll see. One day."

He turned quickly, re-entering the church. Candles were lit and placed about the lobby and chapel, the room still appeared to lay in darkness though. Two other men adorned in similar cloaks stood guard by a hole in the floor just past the rows of pews.

"Hikari." Both men bowed to the other approaching them, mumbling their greeting. The man striding towards them – Hikari – paid them no attention as he vanished into the hole they were guarding, descending a creaking flight of stairs into the catacombs of the building.

Marching past the corridors of tombs, Hikari easily maneuvered his way through the halls towards his target destination. He had been through these halls so many times before, he didn't even have to think anymore, his feet just took him wherever he needed to go.

He halted in front of a door with a curious symbol on it, one not seen by many. Hikari reached out his hand, gently trailing his finger along the marking. He mumbled something in a foreign dialect before taking a step back, watching the door open before him slowly. He stepped inside, looking around at the familiar scene – his cultists all gathered to do his bidding and worship him, an altar with his most treasured possession laid upon it, and his victim tied to a cross and gagged while cast in a single beam of dim, yellow light. A dark chuckle rumbled in his throat as he took a step forward to stand at the altar, opening an old, withered book. His eyes met with each of his minions before landing on the girl tied up before him. A smirk played on his lips as he watched her eyes widen in fear of him.

"My dear, do not worry. You shall not die today, it is not your time."

The girl whimpered, staring a moment before thrashing about, turquoise tresses flying in a whirlwind as she tried to scream for help, only muffled sounds being heard by those around her. Hikari could only laugh at her before he started his chant, reciting scripts in an unknown language. The other cultists started to hum, and the ritual began. The girl struggled with all her might in vain, barely coming loose in her binds until something caught her attention. Her arm which had for so long remained bare was now glowing red again. A claw marking appeared on her arm, burning into her skin, searing her nerves, making her scream against her gag in pain.

Her screams may have been muffled, but they echoed through the ears of four others across Japan. Claw, wings, tail and head all glowed once again.

This is only the beginning.

**END**

_There's the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!_


End file.
